Branded Hearts
by XxXTaintedFaithXxX
Summary: In highschool you expect drama. Something you will always find in highschool is drama and South Park is no exception. Whether you're drama is between you and a friend or you and a girlfriend/boyfriend there will always be drama. Crappy Summary.
1. Silence Hurts More Than The Worst Sound

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. It belongs to their rightful owners Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**I've had this idea for quite some time now, but it took so long to get to with me being in school and all. HEADS UP! Some events in this story will be based off of my experiences! Perhaps I could get a beta?**

* * *

Yeah, hey...The name's Stan Marsh.

After three suckish months of summer vacation, school is finally starting back tomorrow. I still can't believe how fucking slow it passed. Normally this would be a good thing, but I didn't have anyone I really liked to hang out with this time around.

All of my old friends...are gone and I never would've thought they could slip away from me so easily. I've been here in Park County my whole life. I've watched people come and go and change to grow up to be entirely different people—all of that sucks when you don't have any real friends. I say real friends because, yeah, Wendy's my girlfriend and I hang out with tons of the guys from my football team, but Wendy is a girl and she hates immaturity and I really don't like hanging out with jocks. Ugh, I'm only in my sophomore year. Two more years of this? I might as well blow my brains out right now.

People never talk about them anymore. It's like they forgot that they ever met them. I'm talking about the old gang. You know, Me, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman.

Kenny left when his parents divorced. His mom remained down here in South Park, while Kenny and his father moved to LA. All they did was laugh and carry on about meeting hot chicks there the entire time they packed there things into the truck. I noticed a couple of tears roll down Carol's cheeks and when she glanced over at me I showed my sympathy. I was going to miss Kenny. He was never around his dad and I was happy that he was finally getting to spend some quality time with him, but I felt terrible for his mother...and because of my own selfish reasons, I'd wanted him to stay. Back then, I'd thought that I still had at least one friend left...I **thought**.

Soon after, Cartman moved because his mom had something to do in Germany (probably some whore-ish act of hers...it wasn't uncommon), but he raved about how great it was that he was going. Rubbing it in everyone's face that he would be the next Hitler—I don't think he realized that he was most likely the only person in the world who had that aspiration...what an idiotic, asshole, but...he was still my friend and when I begged him to stay he called me a "fucking pussy". I latched onto him because he was all I had left. Still, no matter what I said he was still going to leave South Park.

I know at the time I'd been fearing losing the two of them for awhile. Since back in sixth grade something strange had happened with Kyle...

His family just got up and left abruptly.

And even before Kyle's departure, he'd stopped talking to me, his parents, to...everyone. He wasn't putting effort in his school work anymore and his perfected A average went way down to an F. I can clearly remember the day his mom busted through the double doors at the front of the school. Brows furrowed, eyes squinted, and jaw set. She was furious and now principal Victoria had to deal with her...when that red headed woman was on one of her rampages she could never seem to shut up. It was just one argument after another with her. Makes me wonder how Kyle ever dealt with it. A little while after the conference at the school, Sheila declared that her family was moving out of South Park. I couldn't believe it. My best friend was leaving me. Even after that promise? He hadn't talked to me for over a week and now he was moving at the random...Remembering is...strange.

* * *

"_Look, Kyle! You can't leave. Whatever is bothering you? I'll help you with it! Just please stay!" _As they were slowly backing out of the paved driveway, My grip on Kyle's open door tightened. This was really happening, wasn't it?

"_Kyle close your door!" _I swear if her voice was annoying before, it was definitely nails on a chalkboard now. Kyle grabbed the handle of his door and slammed it shut, smashing my pinky finger in doing so. I yelped and yanked my hand away. Damn! They were driving down the road. At this point, I'm not entirely sure what came over me, but in a desperate attempt I sprinted after them. Screaming hysterically at the top of my lungs for him to stay with me and for his mom to change her mind. Even that I could help bring his grades up although they all knew I sucked ass at school. My grades were barely C's. As I started to give up and slow down from exhaustion, Kyle stuck his head out the window.

"_I WISH I COULD STAY! I'M SORRY." H_e jerked his head inside the car, but before he could get it fully back inside, his ushanka was blown off his head and it tumbled down to my feet as their car disappeared from sight. When I began to pick his hat up drops of water stained the asphalt beneath me. They were my tears. Standing straight up I clutched the green accessory in my shaky hands.

"_KYLE! FUCK YOU, KYLE! FUCK YOU!" _At this point the tears were streaming fast down my face. Each droplet felt like acid and my chest was exploding with inexplicable pain and agony. I was spun around and the feeling of a pair of arms being wrapped around me made me burst out into a fit of uncontrollable sobs. I looked up and found my mom looking down at me, something indescribable in her eyes. I buried my face back into the comfort that was my reasonable mother. It's hard to explain. The way my body just shook with my obnoxious yells. What was happening to everyone?

* * *

I tried for years, but I never could find the reason for Kyle's depression. His reason for leaving me alone in the world.

**TBC!**


	2. Change is a promise

**Stan**

_Wednesday_

_August 25 _

Standing at the same bus stop I had forever, I watched the lazy clouds in the sky in vague interest. A loud rumble came from my stomach. God dammit, I should've eaten breakfast this morning.

"Hungry, Marsh?" Is jumping twelve feet in the air possible? I turned my head slightly to the left, then did a double take.

"Holy shit! Dude, Cartman! Is that you!" A large grin creeped its way across his face.

"You know it." I took a minute to look him over and I felt my eyes widen when I caught sight of what he was wearing. He was covered in complete black. A plain black shirt with a leather jacket, black jeans over what appeared to be a pair of black boots. The only things that weren't black was his hair(the same brown that is always was) and the chain hanging down the side of his pants. And whoa! He's got some prominent muscle on him. Not buff, but he's in shape. I looked back up. His facial features showing clear aggravation.

"Stop staring, you fag." I frowned.

"Sorry. You look so different now...cool nose ring." I looked away and back up to the clouds. Neither of us talked for the rest of the wait for the bus. Just as it pulled up, he tossed me a granola bar. I smiled and followed close behind as we boarded the old, beat up vehicle.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

The bus pulled to a stop.

"Damn! Damn! Look, Marsh!" I looked out the window and saw an orange parka. A blond kid walked up the stairs and made his way to the back where me and Cartman were sitting.

"What's up, you guys!" My day couldn't get any better could it?Me and Cartman grinned...like idiots I'm sure.

"Kenny! Dude, Why're you back here in South Park? I thought you were livin' the life with your dad." The bright smile on his face twisted on hearing my words. Oh no...

"The old man drank himself to death two weeks ago...so I'm living with mom again." Our little circle became quiet and awkward. The three of us looking anywhere but at eachother. Our bus jerked to a stop and Kenny nearly fell into the aisle.

"What the fuck, you fat hog!" Ms. Crabtree turned around and screamed at us.

"What did you say!"

"I said I wish I could go to prague."

"...Yeah, me too." She turned back around and then the three of us practically choked on our laughter.

"Oh my god, dude. That was sweet." As our laughter died down a dark figure found it's way onto the bus. Gaze downcast, black hair covering the right side of his face, slow walk, slight hunch. The boy was wearing a shirt with some band's name on it, tight ass skinny jeans paired with a studded belt, and a pair of black hightop converse.

Cartman shook his head, "Two words, you guys. Emo kid." Kenny nodded, but I just stared at the boy. He seemed so familiar to me. He gave a quick glance to the back where all three of us were staring at him. He flinched visibly and backed up a little before deciding to take a seat at the very front.

"Did you see all the bracelets? What a queer." I reluctantly agreed and even though I payed attention to everything they talked about, I was far more interested in the boy up front.

* * *

On arrival, the three of us parted due to our different schedules. I stayed close to the dark boy to keep an eye on him, but made sure that no else one noticed. Looking at my paper, I determined where my classes were, stopped by my locker to put some items away, and then walked on to first block. When I saw the boy I'd been, to some extent, stalking enter the same class I was about to, I was really surprised.

Though when I walked in, I saw where he sat and immediately noticed the guys teasing him. Clyde and Craig. He sat there, eyes focusing hard on the top of the desk he was sitting at.

"May I borrow some of your eyeliner? I don't have any...oh right, I'm a _guy_." Clyde's a fucking idiot I swear. Just as Craig started to open his mouth Mr. Garrison entered the room.

"Alright everyone, take a seat" I quickly made my way to the back where the kid was.

"What's your name?" I asked softly. He looked up at me and then mumbled something under his breath. I thought I'd heard 'jock', but I could've been wrong."What? I didn't hear you..."

"Stanley, are you teaching this class? Or am I? Kyle that goes for you too. Both of you be quiet." My eyes widened as I heard that name escape Garrison's lips. I turned to look at the guy next to me and found it hard to believe.

"K-kyle?" I was at a loss for words...and breath.

"Shut the fuck up and don't look at me." I did as I was told. I didn't want to upset him right now.

* * *

I watched in surprise as my once-red-headed ex best friend wrote loads of morbid lyrics and drawings on his left arm. Shifting my glance, I noticed dark cuts crawling like worms across the opposite limb. Why hadn't I noticed those before? Kyle was completely absorbed in what he was doing, taking as much time as he needed on each and every detail. I didn't like him doing this...Stopping abruptly, he jerked his head in my direction. He'd noticed me looking at him. He was uncomfortable and instead of making direct eye contact like he used to, his stare rested on my nose.

"Stop looking at me" He breathed out in a harsh whisper. How could you go from being so confident in yourself to being totally self conscience? I let my blue eyes look over his new facade for a moment longer. It was pale and it looked so lifeless, dark circles underneath the faded green eyes that used to shine so brightly, and his slim face made him look unhealthy. He was too skinny. I looked away and down at my paper. A minute or two later I felt my cell buzz from inside of the right pocket of my jeans. I took it out and kept it underneath my desk just above my lap.

_1 New Text message_

I clicked a button on the small device and opened the freshly delivered text.

_**Dude, u remember that emo kid on the bus this morning! That was fucking Kyle!**_

_**From: Kenny McCormick**_

_**7:48am 8/25/2010**_

_**Reply:**_

_**Emo's a stereotype, Kenny. We used 2b friends w/Klye. There has 2b sumthing up w/him.**_

_**7:49am 8/25/2010**_

I waited for another message, but after five minutes I just decided to turn off my phone and actually listen to the teacher. Sticking it back in my pocket, I looked back over to Kyle who was still using his skin like it was paper. I observed in silence as he drew something cut up and bleeding over his arm. He's very talented I'll give him that, but dear god...I sigh heavily and turn to listen to Mr. Garrison ramble on about something completely irrelevant to our lesson.

Another ten minutes later and I witness a folded piece of paper whiz past my face and land perfectly on Klye's desk. I watch as he flinches and messes up on his drawing. He grumbles and picks up the note, unfolding it. Eyes moving back n' forth until he's finished. Crumbling it up into a wad, he chucks it back in the direction it came from. I look over and see Craig snickering with Clyde. What assholes they both are...

Once the bell rang I rushed out of the classroom and ran to second block fast to drop my things off so I'd have as much time as possible to find Kenny. I shoved my way through the massive crowd of students looking for an orange parka. Finally finding it, I ran towards the bright color and smacked it.

"Hey, Kenny!" I yelled. He grinned largely and put his arm around a small, nervous blond boy who stood next to him, rubbing his knuckles together shyly.

"Look, Stanly. I found my precious little flower, Buttercup." They weren't dating, but Kenny made things confusing the way he would always flirt on such a heavy level.

"I mean, seriously! How could you not want this cutie!" He poked his friend in the cheek to emphasize the "cutie" part.

I reached out, grabbed Kenny's arm, and jerked him back down the hall.

"Dude, what the hell! Couldn't you see I was conversing in conversation back there!" I rolled my eyes. He _**was **_always one for being overly dramatic.

"Kenny, Kyle isn't talking to us! Don't you see anything wrong with that? We were always friends with him and now we're getting the silent treatment for an unknown reason. I wanna know what the hell is up with him. We're going to confront him." Kenny looked me dead in the eyes and frowned before scratching the back of his head.

"Stan...I'm not talking to Klye with you..." He then fixed his gaze to my sneakers, finding them extremely interesting. I could already see where this was going.

"Why not?" I wasn't going to like the response , but I wanted to hear it come out of his mouth rather than just assuming what was on his mind.

"Why! What the fuck do you mean 'why'? Look at Kyle, Stan! The way he dresses, the way he's acting? Face it! He's changed. He's a damned _**EMO **_now and no one around here likes those pussies. If you hang out with him you'll be nagged by Wendy and you know Cartman will just rip on him even more than he used to. Don't you see? He'll be better off without you!"

I felt a sharp pang run throughout my chest as he yelled the last few words.

"You don't know! Plus, Cartman's changed, too! He might not bash Kyle anymore!" My face was getting red.

"Stan, don't give yourself any of that false hope. You know that's not how it's gonna be." I stared him right in the eyes until I realized he was right...he wouldn't need any extra publicity in our small school. Even though I wanted to help my old best friend, I would help him the most by not communicating with him. I sighed in unison with the annoying warning bell that told us to get to class.

That night I stared at the ceiling and thought about how this year might go. Undoubtedly it'll probably be a while before anyone can tell...

_**TBC**_


End file.
